


Breakfast Queen

by gingercanary



Series: Lovebirds [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bi Kendra, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: A lovely drabble requested by a friend!72. Sara's Face Is Scrunched Up, And Kendra Kisses Their Lips/Nose/ForeheadSeason one legends style, but obviously with swapping the Ray/Kendra relationship with lovebirds. Super domestic breakfast-making AU because apparently, that’s my style now.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders
Series: Lovebirds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Breakfast Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcanary/gifts).



“Miss Saunders, I regret to inform you-” 

Kendra held up a hand as she poured some flour into the mixing bowl that Sara was holding. “Yes, Gideon, I am fully aware that you can fabricate waffles. But they always have a slight aftertaste, and…” Kendra glanced at her girlfriend. “That would mean that I don’t get to watch my beautiful girlfriend as she’s a danger in the kitchen. If our enemies could see us now.”

Sara glanced up as she carefully mixed the batter, not noticing the little specks flying over the edge and onto her tank top. “Hey, what is that supposed to mean?” 

Kendra grabbed a dishrag and wiped a small speck of waffle batter off Sara’s cheek, then showed it to her. “Your mixing technique could use some work,” Kendra joked. 

Sara pouted and put the items she was holding on the counter. “You do it then! I never learned how to cook for myself,” She grumbled. 

Kendra pulled Sara close and kissed her nose. “It’s okay, cutie. You can’t be good at everything. How about you just set the table and I will make us both breakfast?” 

Sara smiled and stood on her toes, then kissed Kendra. “Deal,” she said.

“Kendra, how on earth did you pull this off?!” Sara stared at the perfect waffles. Kendra had filled each square on the waffle with either a chocolate chip or a blueberry. She had drizzled caramel syrup over the entire thing, and to top it off, she made the perfect cup of coffee. 

“Practice,” Kendra said casually. She sat down on the chair next to Sara and smiled at her. 

Sara bit her lip, then moved her chair so she could touch Kendra. “As soon as we’ve finished this, I’ll take you out,” she decided. She placed a hand on Kendra’s knee. “How does Spain sound?” 

Kendra raised an eyebrow, then placed a hand over Sara’s, intertwining her fingers with Sara’s. “Since when do you know how to fly the jumpship?” 

Sara smiled. “Jax taught me. So is that a yes to the date?” 

Kendra kissed Sara. “Of course.”


End file.
